


Speculo Amare

by Sachianna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "Kiss the Girl", Alternate Universe Lotor, F/M, F/M/M, Innocent Allura is no match for TWO LOTORS, Making love to minds, May/December Relationship, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachianna/pseuds/Sachianna
Summary: When Alternate realities converge, It's up to Allura and Lotor to aid the Prince's Alternate counterpart on a journey to find his lost beloved wife...Allura. Lotor's mature, experienced doppleganger vows to aid in bringing the budding lovers together, however, 20 years of pining and longing may prove to unravel all of his efforts once he is faced with his wife's pretty iteration.Young, innocent and ready to be plucked like ripe juniberries.





	1. An Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> Yet ANOTHER CRAZY IDEA emboldened by the Lotura Discord. 
> 
> I think that Allura as we know her would be putty in the hands of a fully realized Emperor well acquainted with the secrets of her body <3

The buzzing noise of the alarm startled everyone from slumber. A cacophony of voices and footsteps could be heard echoing down the corridor leading to the control room. Coran blearily rubbed his eyes as she stared at the enlarged holo-display. His voice croaked from sleep. 

 

“It seems like a rogue ship princess!” He called from over his shoulder. He blew away the tip of his sleeping cap out of his vision. 

 

“Is it Galra?” Allura asked hurriedly. The alarm had shaken any notion of sleep from her. She stood in her elegant, sleeping attire. Unfortunately, she forgot her robe in her haste and stood shivering with exposed shoulders. She positioned her hair around her shoulders  to keep warm.

 

“No. It appears not.” Lotor was an honored guest aboard the castle of lions, and was awarded free reign of the castle grounds. He found his way here, along with the rest of the voltron force to assess the potential threat. “However, there is something familiar….wait a tick, may I take a closer look at the signature that the ship is sending off?” 

 

“I’m looking at it now, and I also recognize something off about this particular ship.” Coran moved aside to let Lotor examine the ship’s data.

 

“Lance let out a yawn and turned his gaze to Lotor. “Wait. Dude. You mean you sleep in your armor?” Indeed Lotor, unlike the rest of the party, had no sleeping attire. Lotor looked down and gave a slight shrug. 

 

“I find it beneficial to always be ready for a potential attack. It’s good to be prepared for...situations such as the one we are about to face currently. If our intruder is not benevolent, you may wish you had a suit of armor.” He replied coolly without even looking back.  

 

Pidge sprinted to her console wearing an oversized shirt and baggy pants, “Hold on, give me a sec. Coran, can you send me what you’re looking at? I’m going to scan this ship with the known schematics of all the spacecraft we’ve encountered over our mission.” Her glasses reflected the computer light. “God, this sucks when you haven’t woken up all the way. My eyes are _ killing _ me!” She complained. 

 

“What did you find Pidge?” Encouraged Shiro, who moved to settle against the back of Pidge’s chair watching the screen intently with her. 

 

“Hmm, it doesn't make any sense. Or rather...i’ve never seen this before. Ah! It’s in visual range now!” 

 

“On screen.” Allura ordered. 

 

The holo screen sharpened and defined the view. A sleek, chrome vessel with gleaming turquoise and violet lights appeared. It was small, but very streamlined, as if it were created for casual space-faring, not intergalactic combat. 

 

Keith let out a low whistle from his preferred perch in the doorway. “Nice ship.” 

 

“I’ll say!”  Coran added. “Where do you suppose this ship is from?”

 

“Pidge, are we in range to complete a full scan?” Allura asked. She had yet to tear her eyes off of the craft, the lavendar and teal lights blinking almost nostalgically at her. 

 

“Already done princess! And the results are crazy!” At that word everyone huddled around pidges console. Although Lotor used his height to see over the shoulders of the paladins, he was surprised to feel a soft pressure at his side which was none other than Allura. She gently grabbed his forearm and balanced on the tips of her toes to see the screen. A small, soft gesture that was unexpected but not unwelcome to the prince. 

 

Pidge began her brief. “After comparing the visuals, and signature of this ship it seems like a hybrid of sorts. I recognize the communication, nav systems and weapons to be Galra” everyone tensed. “But the design and infrastructure is most definitely Altean!” 

 

“So this is like a galra-slash-altean ship. Dude. It’s like a GALTEAN ship.” Hunk added comically, 

 

“Yes. Hunk.Obviously.” Pidge deadpanned. “Anyway, the technology is unlike anything i’ve ever seen! I need to analyze its….OH WOW.” She stopped. 

 

“Princess, Its..It’s haling us!”

 

Allura released her hand from Lotor’s arm, but not before she tightened it after hearing the word ‘haling’. She slowly walked over to her control panel. From her vantage point, she was dead center to the holo screen. ‘Well,’ she thought ‘might as well put my best foot forward. You are commander of the castle of lions, a paladin of voltron, and...not currently in your nightgown. You can do this.’ 

 

In her nervousness, she flipped her hair back and shook her head as a way to prepare her to meet either an ally or adversary in... nothing but a nightgown.  

 

“If anyone can negotiate with a potential enemy it’s you Princess. You have nothing to fear.” Encouraged Lotor from her right. She turned slightly and looked down to see his confident, reassuring smile. She blushed slightly. “ Thank you for the vote of confidence.” With a little smile of her own she drew a deep breath and gave the order to open frequencies. 

 

“This is Princess Allura of Altea, Commander of the Castle of Lions and Paladin of Voltron. I demand that you state the nature of your presence in our castle range.” 

 

A beat. A pause. Then the holo screen flared to life. 

 

A statuesque figure takes up the entire frame of the screen. He is adorned in Military dress, embelleshed with a cape and medals. His neck is broad and sturdy. A strong square jaw sits upon it covered with slight stubble. A sensually shaped mouth complements a well defined nose. His eyes are wide….with yellow sclera.. _Familiar cobalt pupils_ are engorged. She stares into an eerily familiar face. At first she is in too much shock to realize what (or who) she is actually looking at.  

 

There is no one else in the known galaxy that has skin that particular shade of lavender.

 

She is frightened to speak the name aloud. 

 

She cannot even register the obscene gasps and exclamations of her friends.  

 

Lotor is heavily silent next to her. 

 

“W….what? T….That’s impossible!” 

 

A low chuckle fills the speakers and rings in the open atrium. 

 

“Princess, when you’ve lived as long as I have, anything is possible. Hello Allura.” 

 

Allura is overwhelmed with the lovelorn look in his eyes. She’s never seen eyes that betray such unwavering elation.

 

“I’ve missed you. More than you could ever imagine.” 

 

Lotor, frozen with silence, raises his eyebrows into his hairline as he realizes the implication of his doppleganger. His mouth is slack with disbelief.  

 

“Wait, WHAT?” Lance angrily shouts aloud. 

 

“How...how do you know me?” The princess asks, barely audible. Her tone hushed. 

 

He pierces her with a look of longing and adoration. His eyes are tired, but they hold a true smile. “I know you as I know myself. I am yours and you are mine.”

 

Allura’s mouth forms into a perfect 'o'. Lotor’s back straightens into a vertebrae-locking posture. 

 

“We are man and wife. You are mine. I’ve been looking for you for so long, _for ages_ and here you are.” He is leaned over the console as if he wants to jump inside the screen. 

 

She has to hear him say his name aloud. “Who are you.” she asks directly. Firmly. 

 

“I am Emperor Lotor, of the Galtean Empire.”

 

Immediately, she shuts off the view screen. 

 

**************************************

The paladins round on Lotor like a pit of vipers. 

 

They spat vitriol at his face, berating him, demanding the truth. All but allura regarded him with pure hatred. Angry that they were being deceived. Allura could not speak. She was lost in his echoing words…

 

“ _We are man and wife.”_

 

She couldn’t breathe

 

_“We are man and wife.”_

 

The shouting grew fuzzy and muddled. 

 

_“I’ve been looking for you for ages.”_

 

But _why_? How on earth were they married? 

 

She felt the ground disappear beneath her 

 

_“You are mine.”_

 

“Allura!” 

 

She kissed the smooth floor and kept her eyes open long enough to see a purple skinned figure bust through the angry mob with arms reaching out, and eyes stretched with alarm. All faded to black.

 

************************************

 

She comes to, slowly. Her head is still fuzzy and disorientation is the main feeling she can process. She lets out a sigh, and stretches out her hands in her confusion. Her hand collides with something warm. Instinctively she weakly grasps the source. Another hand. She found the webs in between the fingers and laces her own through them. Blearily, she opened her eyes. 

 

Lavendar. 

 

Her eyes came more into focus, and the silver hair, and eyebrows she had come to secretly admire sharpened in her vision. Calmly she regarded him, blinking slowly so as to make sure he was really there. The right side of her face was in excruciating pain. From her fall. Caused by a faint. Because of…

 

“We are man and wife.”

 

Lotor’s face.

 

She screamed.

 

Lotor attempted to placate her “Allura. Please. It’s all right...It’s all right.” 

 

“Princess, I’m so glad you are alright. There’s nothing to fear now.” Coran gently stroked the top of her hair. This seemed to calm her down, but her breathing remained laborious. She turned her gaze back to Lotor who pleaded with her silently. She turned back to Coran. 

 

“How, how long was I out?” she asked cautiously. 

 

“About 2 hours Princess.” 

 

“Oh, so long? I feel as if I just….”

 

“It’s normal to feel some disorientation.” Lotor added. 

 

She didn’t feel ready to acknowledge him as of yet. 

 

“Where are the Paladins?” 

 

Coran and Lotor fell silent. 

 

“Er...Well they are keeping our...er...guest company.”

 

“Guest? You..You mean….L…”

 

She couldn’t bring herself to say his name aloud. 

 

“Princess, I swear on my life that I don’t…” Lotor seemed ready to bare his entire soul but Coran shot him a severe look that suggested against confession. 

 

“Why, Why is he here? Who gave him permission to come on board?”

 

Coran gave a heavy sigh. “I think he needs to tell you himself. It’s..well I’ve never heard of such…well,  remember when you crossed over into another reality?”

 

“Y...yes. It was absolutely HORRID. Wait. You mean to tell me that this...this...Emperor is from that reality?”

 

“Not exactly Princess”. Lotor added. “Coran is right. I think he should be the one to debrief you.” 

 

Allura felt herself coming to, and angrily started to get out of her bed. 

 

“Princess, take it easy there now…”

 

“Princess I must insist..”

 

“Let me alone!” She jerked her hands away from the prince and shrugged the hand Coran placed on her shoulder. She stood up abruptly, promptly losing her balance and falling over into her wardrobe. Lotor was swift, and caught her just in time. Allura would have none of it. 

 

“Unhand me! I don’t know what sort of trick you are pulling here! I will not be made a fool of!”  She thrashed about, trying to free herself from his grasp. But Lotor held her still. He tried to calm her. Taking care not to nick her, he stroked his hand over her hair. His chin coming to rest on top of her crown. Exasperated she beat into his armored chest with fists, desperate to be free. 

 

“I cannot believe you! I demand you tell me the reason for your deception!” 

 

“There is no deception here I assure you! Alternate reality dynamics are at work here. It’s the only logical explanation!” 

 

“No! This is just like the time you used us to attain that trans-reality comet. That’s when we came across alternate universes. Who’s to say that wasn’t planned by you. Who’s to say you haven’t planned this to be our demise!” Allura was spitting vitriol. Lotor refused to let go. 

 

“It’s true, in the past, I may have used some...duplicitous methods to achieve what I needed, but I assure you. I have no intention to harm you or any of your subjects. Please. I cannot bring it upon myself to harm you. I cannot.” Lotor confessed. He refused to relinquish her. The beating slowed down, and Allura lulled herself into a dejected silence. 

 

“Let me go Lotor.” she commanded plainly. Reluctantly, he released her and she went hurriedly to her wardrobe to get her flight suit. 

 

“Coran.”

 

“Er...yes princess?” 

 

“Where is our ‘guest’?”

 

“Currently in the lounge princess.”

 

“I wish to speak with him shortly in the control room. You are dismissed.” 

 

Coran left without another word. Lotor lingered behind.

 

“Princess…”

 

“Remove yourself from my quarters Lotor.” 

 

“I...”

 

“I am about to change.”

 

He flushed internally. “Of..Of course princess.” He turned on his heel and made his way out, but before he did, he paused in the doorway. 

 

“Princess, please listen to what he has to say. Try not to judge him too harshly.” 

 

Allura did not move until she heard the confirmatory swoosh of her bedroom door. 

 

Angrily she threw off her nightgown and began dressing in her flight suit. She sputtered as she got tangled in the foot holes, tripped and fell on her bed. She was incensed at being made a fool of by Lotor. Who did he think he was, planning a stunt such as that? She was a fool to trust so easily. And what’s this about a marriage? And her? An EMPRESS? No. Nonsense. 

 

Finally she got all four limbs in the suit. Hastily, she reached behind and fastened the zipper, only to have it stuck mid zip. She tried and tried and tried to move it past her mid back, but it refused to budge. And she also refused to haul the entire getup off again to play with the zipper. She let out a frustrated sigh. She gathered her hair into a rare low ponytail, in an attempt to cover her exposed back. She had voluminous locks and she knew they would not let her down. She donned her earrings and took a few deep breaths for leveling. This intruder was hardly the worst offender she had ever come across but it would be imperative to let this ‘Emperor’ know that she was not to be trifled with. She would take no deception. 

She opened the doors to her bedroom and walked determinedly out. She took the long way to the control room  to avoid running into any familiar faces. She would have to be cold, calculating and severe. Under no circumstances would she show this man weakness. She pondered on what the dopplegangers could want as she stomped down to her destination. Perhaps they were brothers, no.  Twins! That could explain the likeness between the two. If not twins, then brothers, perhaps more likely. The ‘emperor’ looked a bit older and more mature. Not like it mattered. Both were guilty of deceiving her. But what could Lotor want with such an elaborate ruse?

 

Truthfully, the two of them? Married? Preposterous. 

 

_Is it really?_ a small voice protested. Of all the times for her subconscious to kick in with her torrid fantasies. She quickened her pace. Allura knew that she, at the very least, harbored an attraction towards the Galran Prince.  He possessed an aesthetic most pleasing to her. Where she expected barbarism and brutality, he offered intelligence and stealth. He was a skilled warrior and an excellent tactician, besting her and the voltron force several times. 

 

Had they not been at war, had Altea never fallen to Zarkon’s retribution,  she would have pined for him as a suitor. 

 

Admittedly, she wishes he could pursue her now. But her prince was cordial and respectful, never testing the boundaries of their platonic relation. There was an even smaller voice that wished that the prince actually *would* test it. Without hesitation she would give in. It frightened her, but it was safe to admit the truth to herself. 

 

But that was all before he revealed his falsness. 

 

She reached the threshold. 

 

Taking a large breath in, and making sure her back was covered by her hair, she stepped inside. 

 

****************************************

 

He stood, with his back facing to the door. The emperor heard the doors woosh open, but dared not turn around. Behind him stood his allura. Well, not _his_ allura. He would have to be careful in the future. 

Instantly he felt his pulse rise and his breathing catch. His search had been long and painstaking. He only thanked the gods that his universe was so stable that he could afford such an extended trip. He was tired, but now that he had a potential lead he would have to try his hardest to get the help he so desperately needed. 

 

“Who are you.” He heard a statement rather than a question. Refusing to turn, he answered “I am who I say I am.” 

 

“And who is that.”

 

He can not put this off any longer. 

 

Slowly, he turns around and instantly he is transported back. Princess Allura of Altea stands proudly before him wearing an Altean inspired flight suit he has never seen. It hugs her young, lithe body, and he burns with longing. Her hair is curiously styled, but what nearly finishes him off is her direct gaze. Sparkling teal and lavender. She regards him with a distinct royal air that he has not seen in his beloved for some centuries. Her chin tilts upward as is befitting a noble of her rank. Her arms are folded underneath her ample breasts. _Oh how he needs._  


 

He makes no effort to hide the slow, easygoing smile that creeps up his mouth. His eyes are half lidded with relief and desire. He faces her head on. 

 

“My princess. I’ve traveled across the galaxy to find you. I’ve traveled universes...” He outstretched his arms. “ And here you are…” he takes a tentative step forward. 

 

“Remain where you are.” Allura is rigid in the doorway. 

 

“My apologies. Forgive me. I cannot control myself. I’m overcome with….”

 

Allura stepped down from the raised platform and took cautious but solid steps toward the impostor. 

 

“I don’t believe you. I believe nothing you say. How dare you presume intimacy with me.” 

 

Imposter Lotor held up his hands in defense, but his gaze never wavered. He began to shake, his shoulders quivering. It took a beat for Allura to realize that he was laughing at her. Silently, but surely.  She felt her eyebrows raise and her cheeks redden. Infuriation bubbled up inside of her. This was _not_ going how she planned. 

 

“Y..you think this is funny!” her voice became shrill. 

 

“Again. Forgive me princess. I...It’s been so long since I have seen your determined face. It’s been _centuries_ since you’ve been this angry with me. I didn’t realize how much I missed it. But that doesn't change how much I miss you.”

 

He turned away again, and walked to the glass, revealing open space. The stars seemed to shine extra bright and he placed his hand there. He slumped over, bearing his weight on his forearm. The sigh he emitted seemed to release decades of worry. 

 

“Then again, It’s not truly you.” he offered dejectedly. Another sigh. Allura decided to let him continue. 

 

“I am the Emperor of the Galtean Empire, Allura, my wife, is the Empress. 20 years ago, she disappeared, and I have scoured the galaxies in search of her. For thousands of years we’ve been together. Forming and ruling a world where all of the planets from Earth to Olkari are united. It was my dream, our dream. And we live it together.” His shoulders slumped towards the glass. His ears held a permanent droop. 

 

Allura raised an eyebrow and frowned. “This is absolutely outrageous.” she huffed. 

 

Lotor surprised her then, and let out a low chuckle. “Yes, it is. I admit it. It’s also very selfish as well.” 

 

“Selfish?” Her brow furrowed even further. “In what way?”

 

He turned so that she saw the defined profile of his jaw. He swallowed, and she involuntarily followed the trail of his prominent adam’s apple sink close to his clavicle. There was pain, real pain in his eye. Allura wondered whether he was an exceptional actor or whether he was a mad man that actually believed this fabrication. 

 

“I...understand the things I am about to say to you princess are unfathomable at this time. But I am speaking from my heart. Ever since that day I killed my father, that day I was accepted by you and the paladins, *that day you asked if I was all right* we have not been separated. 

 

‘How does he KNOW that?!’ Allura’s internal alarms ringed low in her mind.  Startled, she let him continue. 

 

The work that you and I are doing at this very minute, truly is the foundation to peace in your future. I can assure you princess. Everything we have discovered so far is used to fortify our empire. Together, we unified our worlds. Suffering for most, is a thing of the past. We use clean unaltered quintessence to power our worlds, and the people *thrive*.” His tone transformed into reverence. 

 

“Our empire has been going strong for centuries. Our love for just as long.” Turning his head, he openly drank her in. Allura would *not* falter under that gaze. Emboldened by his own words, he moved automatically to be close to her, however she could see that he fought to restrain himself no doubt, acting under the boundaries she set earlier. One step forward, but two steps back.

 

“We’re explorers, you and I. We travel to worlds beyond our universe. We study everything. Geography, Language, History, science, Ancient Altean alchemy...I am proud to say, we have terraformed two planets with three more under development.”

 

Allura could not say silent at this revelation. 

 

“W..what?” She sputtered inelegantly. “Terra...terraforming? Not even my father could unlock the secrets to that! Trillions were spent by Alteans in the past….”

 

“And trillions by Daibazaal, who undoubtely knew their world was dying. No. None of them succeeded.” He looked to the side, then cut his eyes back to her, shimmering with pride. 

 

“But you did.” 

 

Allura felt her face grow hot. Her ears started to ring.

 

“Me. I founded the method.” She deadpanned. She entertained the possibility for a split second. She enjoyed the brief euphoria that came with such a momentous achievement, until she remembered she was being duped by a con artist.  “Oh no, this is absolutely mental...I’ve entertained you for too long. Get off my ship!” She angrily pointed towards the door.

 

Lotor held his hands up in defense. He was perfectly at ease, smiling his lazy half-smile and this irked Allura to no end, no matter how endearing she could see it become. 

 

“All right my Princess, I shall do as you command. But please. I have one more point of contention to make. After you hear it, then I shall take my leave. I promise you this.” 


	2. A token.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the short update, but these two chapters are really setting the tone for what is to "Come" ;)   
> The next installment is going to be a little more saucy, but I have some tidbits for you ;) 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Thank you to all who reviewed and gave me kudos!

The princess bore into his eyes,  and scrutinized his face looking for any dishonesty. She could find no obvious giveaways. Sighing, she waved her hand towards him; a gesture signaling him to continue. 

 

His posture began to straighten. “As I mentioned, we are explorers, and my darling decided she was going to explore a point of convergence picked up on our scanners. You see, our findings on quintessence allow us to explore alternate and parallel universes. My lovely’s objective was to monitor the readings surrounding the convergence. Unfortunately, she must have gotten too close,” He paused here, his voice lowering an octave. “She was pulled inside the convergence.”

 

The air was suddenly leadened. No mirth could be found in the Emperor’s face. Allura felt her anger slackening. 

 

“For the first few minutes, I maintained contact with her, but connection was poor. Before I...lost...co..connection, she sounded horrified. She described explosions beyond our known supernovas, she described the universe twisting and compounding on itself! I tried everything I could to extract her, but what could I do? I was lightyears away. I...I tried talking her through all of our contingency procedures, but nothing seemed to work!” 

 

He began to pace wildly, hand rubbing furiously over his chin. The emperor’s eyes were wild with remembrance. 

 

“I should have been with her...I should have _never_ let her go without me!” His breathing accelerated.

 

“The last thing that she said to me, was that she was safe, and that she would try her hardest to find me. HOW?! How was she safe? Where did she go? I shouted, I begged, pleaded for to tell me anything that would help me bring her back. But...she was gone. Trapped in universes unknown. My...My ‘Lura’….” 

 

He drifted off. 

 

The silence was deafening. 

 

Allura’s posture began to relax. By her nature, she was a sympathetic person, and she had to admit, the emotion this look-a-like was emitting was eating away at her icy visage. The use of his endearment was not lost on her ears. ‘*lura*’. She sounded like a different person entirely. 

 

“Truthfully. I just want my wife back.”

 

Allura reluctantly allowed herself to relax further. Did she believe every aspect of his ruse? No. However she could see that his raw emotion was indeed genuine. 

 

He hazarded a step towards her. She made no move to stop him so he took another tentative step. “I have traveled many universes in search of clues, of anything that could help me. During my last warp, I happened to scan an ancient altean signature. I recognized it, because ‘Lura taught me all the information about altean engineering and operation she could.” I knew it had to be you.” His eyes brightened and his smile showcased a gleaming row of incisors. “ I knew I could gain an audience with you, and explain my plight. And seeing the castle of lions once again, knowing _you_ would be there princess, gave me an idea on how to win her back.

 

Allura swallowed. Now the treachery would be revealed. She kept her countenance unreadable. 

 

More softening of his eyes. “ Do you remember, when we went to Oriande, you and I?”  He spoke in hushed tones. Allura felt the memory held much emotion for him, too much to be a mere farce. She answered, her mouth dry. “ Y...Yes. how could I forget Oriande?” 

 

“It’s the epicenter of  Altean alchemy. If there is a way to get my Allura back, it HAS to be there! But I cannot go alone. Yes, I have the mark of the chosen, but I am not worthy to enter. Not even my unchanging everlasting love can change that. But you...” 

 

The emperor forgot himself completely and swooped a shocked allura into his arms spinning her, as she towered above him. She gasped and grabbed his shoulders in an attempt to balance herself. The wind was knocked right out of her, and she found herself looking into hopeful, adoring cobalt irises. Although she still held him in reservation, she could not help but observe that the feeling of being “swept off one’s feet” felt utterly exhilarating! She felt as it she were floating. A small part of her reveled in the sensation, as if this is was she was truly made for.  

 

“You are the chosen sovereign. You are the guardian of the temple. Were you with me, I could find my beloved, and we would continue our work. We would continue having the most peaceful reign the galaxy has ever seen! Allura…” He let her down gently, bending his knees as he dropped her to absorb the shock. He took her hands in his own as if they were fragile crystal, or something equally precious. He got down on one knee, and refused to let her shy away from his penetrative pleading stare. 

 

“Please your highness. Please accompany me to Oriande. I have to find my ‘lura’. She’s all I need in this world. I cannot endure the agony of living without her. Not now, when after _all those years_ of solitude I know what it is like to be loved.” 

 

Allura was moved by his plead. So greatly moved that it frightened her. Yet again, she put up a barrier of protection.

 

“I….”  She tore her gaze away, closing her eyes. “I...hear what you are saying, but…” He moved closer to her on that last word. “ I...I just can’t believe you. This is just a trick.” She  said. 

 

‘Allura…” he began in the same hushed tones. He dropped to both knees. “I will do anything it takes to prove I am who I say I am. Ask me anything. Anything at all. I will prove to you I am Lotor.” He pleaded. Determined. 

 

“Then,” She began, tearing herself from in front of Lotor, turning her back to him. 

 

“Where did we first meet?” 

 

She was answered with chuckling. 

 

_His blasted_ _ _chuckling_ _ . It seemed to reverberate through to her very core. So unsettling. So seductive

 

"Ah, princess, It seems you've forgotten something...."

Allura whipped her head to the side to apprase him with one eye, her voluminous ponytail spinning in flight. "I don't know what you're talking....aaaaAAAAH!"

 

A trail of liquid fire traced up the indentation of her spine. She realized it must be the blunt side of his elongated claw.  _ STARS! _ How could she forget the zipper, the Quiznaking  _ zipper _ that refused to close? This is what impatience and stubbornness gets her.

"Princess," a satin voice calls her back from her inner frustration.

"You! You _ DARE  _ presume to..." She whirled around to face him, ready to lash out.

"Forgive me. my princess, Forgive me. I....forgot myself once again."

He apologized, but his large, powerful hand remained at the small of her exposed back. She fought down every urge to shiver

 

"It's just, I...am used to helping my 'lura' with these trivial things. Zippers, buttons, clips...fastening,  _ unfastening _ ...yes. I suppose it's a force of habit." He eased up, but only barely. 

"I meant no offense juniberry." And the return of the blasted half-smile. with that  _ blasted _ fang poking from his lip.

 

‘Wait.  _ Juniberry _ ?’

 

Allura's patience, and arousal were tested.

"Sir. You take too many liberties with...."

 

"Allow me to take one more."

 

He removed his hand from her back, grasped the miniscule zipper and with one powerful tug, he bypassed the jam and sent the zipper flawlessly on the track. The rapid closure tightened every part of her body in the suit. With her eyes closed, she arched her back and the sudden force against her breasts caused her to sing like a songbird.

She felt every inch of body flush against the suit. She looked at him incredulously.

His eyes flashed with triumph, and knowing.

 

"Such a beautiful sound." He tilted her chin up with one hand and had the audacity to return its twin to the small of her fully zipped back.

He loomed over her. Eyes greedily traveling over her pink lips. " I wonder what you sound like when you are undone..."

 

“And to answer your question,” He dipped lower. His full lips millimeters away from brushing against her own. Allura was frozen to the spot, 

 

“Thayserix.” He whispered intimately. 

 

Allura shook with an emotion that she could not place. Odd stirrings began to grow low, inside her. She did *not* expect this impostor to recall this fact. She thought surely, if he was to answer at all, he would have mentioned his time in the holding cell.  

 

He released her and took some steps back, taking more of her in through sight. “Of course, At the time, I didn’t know it was  _ you _ . I had no idea, that the paladin of the blue lion was in fact, a warrior princess enveloped in steel. I remember the way you fought, a little skittish at first, but in time, you grew to be a worthy opponent and bested me. That was the first time that I knew you were a bastion of greatness that had yet to be fully unleashed.” 

 

Allura could not help but blush under such praise. Truthfully, that had been her first time connecting with her blue lion, and she was in the middle of the fight of her life. Some arrogant part of her psyche was pleased that she was able to thwart ‘Lotor the enemy,’ and save the rest of her team. 

 

The emperor watched her with a sparkle in his eye. “ Please princess. Ask me more.” He took a step forward.” I am sure I will be able to recall in great detail.” 

 

Allura was ready for him. “ What did I say to you after your battle with Zarkon.”  

 

Lotor had bent his back low, in order to take a more beseeching posture, but now he straightened his and puffed out his chest in preparation for the answer. He paused before answering. 

 

“You said words to me that I hadn’t heard in thousands of years. ‘Are you all right?’” He mused reverently. I admit, princess, that I was skeptical of your intention at first. But as you spoke, I could sense that you were genuine in your inquiry. In the time before… _ you _ ... I could not recall being  _ cared for. _ It was unfamiliar to me, and I didn’t know how to process it.” His hands made a start, like he was beginning to reach for her hands, but he stopped himself and let them fall limp to his sides. 

 

“But the more I dwelled on your sentiment, and on you. I felt… that this was a feeling I wanted to experience again. It was something I wanted to experience several more times. And in rapid time, as collaborated on Sincline, I decided that It would be a feeling that I wouldn’t live without again.” 

 

“You mean,” Allura made the mistake of being wrapped in his lore, “You began to care...care for me even then…” 

 

“Allura, I have been utterly devoted to you since the day you said those 4 words to me. You ultimately sealed my fate. And life has been _so good_ since you came into my life. I want it back. I’m not ready to give you up.” His voice became ragged, desperate. Enticingly masculine. 

 

The princess was at her limit, if he said anymore, she was bound to embarrass herself. She had to take control of the situation quickly. She still felt the tingle the trail of the zipper left on her spine and the warmth that sparked between her thighs. The timbre of his voice now cause the warmth to spike and pulsate through her body. ‘ _why does he have such a hold over me?_ ’ 

 

“Well, er...Lotor, I can’t say that I completely believe you. I need some time, to process what you have told me today. I have not made a final decision about you as of yet. You may return to your ship. You have permission to remain docked to the castle of lions to replenish your energy.”

 

“I accept your paramaters your highness, and I thank you for your generosity, although my ship runs on trans-reality fuel cells. The energy transfer would not work due to incompatibility.”

 

‘ _ trans-reality fuel cells? _ ’ she filed this away for later.

“Er...Good. Well then. You are dismissed unless I summon you.” Allura finished curtly. She gestured with her had to lead him out of the control room. Lotor kept still, staring at her with his hooded eyes and, now trademark half-smile. After a beat, he turned to leave. Not two seconds after he passed in front of her, he stopped again, and looked down. Allura, exasperated at his attempts of delay, tilted her head back in indignation and prepared to remark on his insolence.

 

“Princess, If I may, one last point before I take my leave.” He started tentatively. 

 

Allura paused, and raised one manicured alabaster brow. “Quickly.” she deadpanned. 

Her eyes remained fixed on hers, she barely noticed the movement of his hand underneath his cloak. 

 

“Thank you your highness. I understand what I have told you is outrageous, and ludicrous. Why should you believe me? But I promise, on an Emperor’s honor that what I say is true.” 

 

He reached both hands behind his back and seemed to unfasten something at the nape of his neck. At first she thought it was his cape, but that thought was dispelled when his hands travelled downwards. Her eyes caught a glint between his fingers. 

 

She frose.

 

Gently, he had taken her hand and placed something incredibly light and delicate in her palm. She dared not look down. Her eyes widened, pupils at a pinpoint. She lifted her hand to face.

 

She held a chain. 

 

Her chain. 

 

“ _ My love eternal, heart guardian. Kindred soul of ages, may he have peace and protection always. Your princess eternal, Allura. _ ” He whispered the words like a mantra. An ancient rune, a song of the ancestors. 

 

She had no words. 

 

“Princess, I speak the truth. You hold my heart, for you have given me yours. I wear this chain with your words around me, protecting me. Warding off evil. It is my most prized possession. This moment right now, is the first time I have removed it since you presented it to me on our wedding day.” 

 

Reluctantly, he let go of her hands. “Please accept this token as proof of my sincerity. And please, be careful with it. It is priceless.” 

Silently, he was off with a whoosh of his cloak, following her orders without question. 

 

Allura overcome with her discovery, sunk to her knees in astonishment. Her heart leaped and soared so violently she feared she would never gain control of it again.  


End file.
